Currently, there are various methods or systems to prevent soiling the inside of a vehicle when determined loads are transported, which given their characteristics tend to soil and/or damage the cabins in a permanent way, such as for example, in the transport of garbage, paints, plasters, cements, pruning waste, etc.
In general, said methods are home-made and are implemented by users or owners of the vehicle themselves, who arrange plastic or fabrics, in the cabins to avoid soiling as much as possible, although generally, these methods tend to have as the main drawback, that they only protect the lower part of said cabins, leaving both the sides and the ceiling of the vehicle without protection, which can become soiled during the transport of said loads.